


Together

by delusionalintrospection



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusionalintrospection/pseuds/delusionalintrospection
Summary: She's not going to leave.A short, 500 word story for *Dreaming~Paradise* (Dixie) from Lioden. Robin and Wolfe belong to her. Only the writing is mine.





	Together

 He couldn't find her, and he was trying not to panic. He knew he was being absurd; they couldn't always be attached at the hip, after all, and really, she'd  _said_  she was going into town; but he hadn't known she was going  _now_  and hadn't it been too long, whispered the frightened, paranoid, hateful voice in the back of his mind- hadn't it been far too long? Shouldn't she be back by now? What if she'd finally realized what a drain he was on her, what a burden, how useless and annoying-  
  
 _Stop it._  Snapped a voice in his head that sounded quite a bit like her own.  _You know none of that's true. She loves you. She's coming back_. 

But it was hard to listen to the correct voice. Hard not to think  _she's finally had enough of me._  

And so that was why he was curled in the hollowed out trunk of a huge old tree, arms wrapped around his legs, rocking slightly, face in his knees, when she found him.   
  
She knew, really, that she should have told him she was going to be gone longer then she thought- but she hadn't thought about it, hadn't realized he would even miss her. He'd had his head in the clouds when she'd told him she was headed into town, and she'd thought she'd get back before- well. Before this happened. Clearly, she'd been wrong. She sighed, kneeling on the dirt near him; near enough he could reach out and touch her, if he wanted. She made no move to touch him.  She knew better, really; last time she'd touched him when he hadn't expected it, she'd nearly lost a hand. 

 

She said his name, soft and low- "Wolfe. Wolf, c'mon." It was hard for her to be soft at all; Robin was not a soft person, not soft in voice or soft in personality. Quiet, reserved, but not soft. "I'm right here. I just had to make a run into town, remember?"   
  
Blink. Blink. His ears twitched, perked, and he lifted his eyes and head to focus on her. It wasn't perfect, wasn't quite right; he wasn't seeing her just right. His eyes-er. eye- weren't  (wasn't) quite in focus.   "Robin?" Soft, unsure, and he managed a broken, crooked little smile. "No, I know,I'm fine- I'm just- stupid-"  
  
"Oh, don't give me that." She muttered, sharply, and finally he took her hand in his and she gave it a squeeze. "They're called 'irrational fears' because they, you know- aren't rational."  Her matter-of-fact tone was calming, steadying- and he found himself able to breathe again, to take a deep one and let it give strength to shaking limbs. His grip strengthened, on her hand. "I shouldn't-"  
  
"Shut up with 'should' and 'shouldn't.'"  She scolded, mildly, and tugged him up to his feet, then reaching out to gruffly ruffle the hair between his ears. He snorted and ducked away, swatting at her hand; and there, finally, was his smile, soft but beaming so brightly. She loved his smile. She always had.   "Better?"   
  
"....don't go anywhere for a few hours?" The question was soft and shy, asked on a shaky, unsure breath. She smiled- an honest, real little smile, one that was always only for him.   
  
"Of course." She replied, tossing her hair behind one shoulder, cocky and sure, no sign of how much she'd been worried about him. No sign of how much she was often worried about her dearest-her only-friend. But of course she'd stay. However long he needed.   
  
Forever. 


End file.
